pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calem (XY2)
Calem (カルム ''Calme) ''Is the champion of the Kalos region in X2 and Y2. In the games You first meet him in Lumiose City where he is talking to Malva about memories and how important and beautiful they are. While Malva thinks you barely remember the event after it's over, Calem thinks that the most beautiful and special memories you will always hold on to. You then meet each other again in Courmarine City where he talks about the memories and strong bond that he and his rival shared, and how he hopes that she comes back to the Kalos region one day, so that they can see how things have changed since they were last in the region 2 years ago. You meet each other for the last time before facing him in battle when the two of you, along with Shauna, Trevor and Tierno, team up to defeat Team Flare once and for all. Team |bordercolor = |headcolor1 = |headcolor = |class = Champion|name = Calem|location = Pokémon Leauge|prize = 16,320|pokemon = 6|pokemon1 = |pokemon2 = |pokemon3 = |pokemon4 = |pokemon5 = |pokemon6 = }} Quotes Geosenge Town "That whole incident... that was four years ago, so why do I still feel guilty? Why do I sometimes feel like it was my fault?" "I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday. Even after they stopped Team Flare and caught Xerneas(X2) / Yveltal(Y2) , things never really went back to normal. I wasn't even able to protect any of the others. But still, we all helped each other through it, and we all got stronger. Of course, some of the scars will never heal, but..." "Oh! I'm sorry you had to hear all that. My name's Calem...I'm the champion of Kalos's Pokémon League." "That look in your eyes feels familiar. Tell me, are you on a Pokémon journey?" "I thought so! Well, I better get going now. I hope we can battle some day!" Café Soleil "Memories are precious, and we're lucky to have them. They help us cherish our happiest moments, and help us not repeat mistakes that we made during our worst times." "What do memories mean for me? They make me think of my rival and friend. They may be in a region far away now, but with the memories that I have, I'll cherish them forever." "What would you do to make this world more beautiful? People would still suffer under you, wouldn't they?" "Oh, really? Because I can't imagine people wanting to live in harmony under a known member of Team Flare." "I can see why you'd think this way Malva. People may abandon you sometimes, and it hurts. But I'm confident that they had a good reason to leave. I'm sure that they're not the kind to abandon their friends." Courmarine City "The memories that my rival and I shared together are some of the best memories that I have. I remember when I got my first Pokemon. My rival was just a new kid in the neighborhood, and at that time, I never would have thought that they would be my best friend." "I hope that one day, they can come back to Kalos and see how everything's gotten so much better since the incident, or even when they left for some reason, about two years ago." Team Flare HQ "Here we go again... I honestly wish they'd let up though. They did this exact thing four years ago. It feels almost exactly like last time, only player's here." "Is that... a Mega Stone and Key Stone?" "Guys, I don't mean to be a downer here, but there's no way we can defeat them, at least not now. Even if we did, we'd be hurting Xerneas(X2) / Yveltal(Y2)." "What was that noise?" " Wait a minute... is that... from X/Y's name? With Xerneas/Yveltal?" "character from X/Y player... Please, team up and defeat team Flare." Geosenge Town "Player, player thank you. Thank you both. player Let's have a battle the next time we meet, OK? Oh, and player character We'll catch up soon, OK neighbor?" Pokemon League Before Battle (First Time) "Oh! player! I've been looking forward to the day we finally got to battle. The memories you've shared with your partners, both good and bad... please display them for me while we battle!" Before Battle (Rematches) "So I see you've returned. Are you ready to show me the new memories you've made since the last time we battled?" Being defeated (First Time) "It seems that a new memory was created with this battle..." Being defeated (Rematches) "So it seems that I'm still not ready to match the strength of the strongest trainers yet. That's honestly a bit disappointing to see, but I guess it makes this a memorable fight nonetheless." After Battle (First Time) "Well... It seems that you've surpassed me in terms of battling. I feel as if though this was meant to happen. But... if you make it so that it isn't, this isn't your last challenge. I know where character from X and Y happens to be, and I bet that she if the XY player is female/he if the XY player is male would be happy to battle you, to find if you really are the champion of Kalos. But for now, come. I need to take you somewhere." After Battle (Rematches) "player, what makes the strongest trainers stronger than those of us who haven't reached perfection yet?" "I see. There isn't really a clear answer to that, is there? Then I'll get stronger my own way! Now, you remember where we're supposed to be going now, right?" Hall of Fame = First Time = "player, Congratulations. This is the Kalos Hall of Fame. You've earned your place here, where the memory of you and your Pokemon's victory will be recorded forever." Rematches "player, you remember this place, right? The Kalos Hall of Fame. The memory of this battle will also be stored here for all of eternity, and hopefully for you to forever store in your heart as well. Once again, congratulations, and I hope that we can have another heart racing battle soon!" Memory Link ''Wish You Were Here, Rival '' "Thanks, everyone. It was a tough fight, and I just wish..." "That player was here to see that I've finally caught up to them." "Teirno!" "Yeah, you're right!" "I'll catch up with you guys later, OK? "Wish you were here, neighbor." In the anime Calem was first seen in Cafe Soleil in Lumiose City. Madison had split apart from the group for a while as she wanted to visit her family and friends who lived in the city. While they were looking around the city, they spotted Cafe Soleil where they went inside and ate some lunch. They noticed Calem, and wanted to introduce him to Madison, but he had to get back to work before they could find her. Later, in Courmarine, it is revealed that Madison already knew Calem and that he was one of her best friends (and her rival while she was traveling the Kalos region.), and that she figured that he was the new champion as she heard Abigail and Zachary praising him. When Madison and her group were about to leave Courmarine City after her gym battle with Reed, the two promised to battle each other when she had all the new badges in Kalos. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Calem debuts in the X2 and Y2 chapter. In the manga, Calem is first seen trying to stop Neo-Team Flare from attacking the power plant. Throughout the course of the story, Calem is constantly pinned as the culprit for Yvvone's disappearance. However, at the climax, it is revealed that Malva had kidnapped her and tortured her both physically and mentally as revenge, to the point where she stood no chance of standing up to Neo-Team Flare's plans. The next time Calem is seen is in Geosenge Town who is seen getting ready to battle Malva and one of the Team Flare scientists in order to stop the ultimate weapon from activating once again. Calem's side succeeds and Neo-Team Flare is defeated once and for all, Malva running away and presumably abandoning society by hiding in Frost Cavern. Names Category:Champions Category:Characters Category:XY2 (SM)